Nostalgia and Splinters
by GoWaitInTheCar
Summary: Set in Season 2 of Shippuden: Yamato reflects on his "relationship" to the Copy Ninja as he aides Naruto create a new jutsu. Six years of waiting for an explanation, an apology, anything from Kakashi to acknowledge he didn't use him, Yamato gets his answers.


Author's Note: This takes place in the second season of Shippuden when Kakashi and Yamato help Naruto learn his new jutsu. Thought it was a good place to kind of sneak in a fan-fiction, ha. I usually write fan-fictions based in the future when characters are older but since Kakashi and Yamato are already grown, no need to. I gotta say though that I love this pairing compared to the more popular KakashixIruka. They seem to be comfortable around one another as Iruka is wary of Kakashi throughout the series. Yamato is a man Kakashi could be proud to say is his lover ^_^

_Italic_ font is a flashback scene according to Yamato.

I don't own Naruto. I wish I could create a complex world : (

Yamato looked over his shoulder at Kakashi as he lounged on the bench beneath the large tree. His Icha-Icha book was well-worn in one hand and the other was behind that silver head of hair.

"Must be nice to relax, Kakashi Senpai" Yamato brows knitted as he turned back to focus on Naruto off in the distance. He had bags under his eyes and he was incredibly thirsty that his mouth was dry. His arm was numb from having held it up for going on six hours.

Kakashi peeked from his book at his junior, "Ah, but what more can I do? I can scoot over for you, Ten-er, Yamato" he offered a smile. He caught himself from saying the more familiar and personal 'Tenzou'.

"Sorry, Senpai. I am reaching my limit" Yamato said as he let out an exasperated sigh. He was a team player but to stabilize the Nine-Tail's chakra for hours was draining on his own. He needed to rest.

"Naruto! Gather your experience. Let's call it a night and rest" Kakashi sat up and put away the worn Icha-Icha book.

Naruto broke his Multi-Shadow Clones and stumbled. Kakashi appeared suddenly to help the young blonde keep from passing out. Throwing the boy's arm around his shoulders, Kakashi carried him to their camp ground and helped him lay down on his blanket.

"How am I doing, Sensei?" Naruto trembled to stay awake.

"You're progressing more than I imagined. It's time to rest your mind and body. Goodnight, Naruto" Kakashi covered the boy as the sun began to set behind the mountains. And just like that, Naruto was fast asleep, snoring away.

Yamato's fox pillars returned to the earth and he stood, stretching his legs from having sat in the same position for hours. Kakashi stood close to his comrade so they could talk without waking up the young genin.

"We only have 5 months left.." Kakashi's one dark gray eye met with two large dark eyes.

"At the rate he is going, he should be able to master the new jutsu"

"I don't doubt Naruto. I doubt if perhaps it'll be enough to overpower Sasuke. Rasengan is powerful but for the past two years, I can only imagine how strong Sasuke has become as Orchimaru's protégé"

"Have faith, Kakashi Senpai." Yamato placed a hand on Kakashi's back.

The fire crackled through the night. Yamato looked over next to him to see a slumbering Kakashi. His breathing was light and slow. Without a doubt, he was asleep. Yamato's own face relaxed and smiled. If there were anyone Yamato could whole-heartedly trust; it was Kakashi of the Sharingan. The sight of Kakashi still brought butterflies to his stomach.

Kakashi was his mentor in the Anbu, his comrade in battle, his first "friend" really. Growing up as Orchimaru's experiment was something Yamato inwardly dealt with. He never knew his parents and no one stepped forward to claim him when he was found by the Third Hokage. He was alone but it did not fester inside of him like it did with most orphans. He accepted it was simply another hardship in the life of a Shinobi. It was just the way it was and there wasn't anything he could have done to change his early life. Yamato realized early that you couldn't change the past. It was said and done. You have to move forward. He didn't have friends and was often made fun of for his large almond shaped eyes. But once they saw his cloned kekkei genkei, they silently respected the power he wielded in awe even if it was limited at the time. Joining Anbu was the best thing that he had ever done. He met Kakashi and had the opportunity to learn from the legendary son of The White Fang.

_Kakashi pressed his hips into Tenzo's as they collided into the wall of Tenzo's small apartment, their lips never parting from each other. At the time, Tenzo was only 20 and Kakashi was older by a few years. The tension between the two had been building up for the past few months through Kakashi's slick talking and Yamato's admiration for his Senpai. Their mission had geared them up and their energy sky rocketed into lust. Tenzo broke the kiss and they caught their breath while pulling their Anbu gear off. While Tenzo pulled his black shirt over his head, Kakashi's lips made contact with his chest, trailing slow and small kisses from his chest to his lower abdomen, stopping at the fabric of Tenzo's pants. Kakashi unzipped the pants and took what he wanted, licking with his hot tongue and giving Yamato a wicked smirk. Tenzo's face was ten shades of red and his knees nearly buckled at the sensation of Kakashi's wet tongue._

Yamato looked back up the night sky. Remembering that night six years ago played vividly in his mind every time. It was his first sexual encounter and of course, it was with the Copy Ninja of all people. The months leading up to their night of passion, Yamato was thankful for his red and green striped cat mask to hide his blush at Kakashi's subtle flirting. At first he wasn't even sure of Kakashi's words or intention. Most of it flew right over his head and thought Kakashi was just being a pervert in general. It became clearer with each sly touch here and there, every time he could feel Kakashi's warm breath on his ear as he whispered, the way Kakashi looked at him had started to make him uncomfortable. When it finally dawned on him, his stomach filled with butterflies. No one had given Yamato the attention that Kakashi had.

It was announced to the Anbu squad only days later that Kakashi was retiring. Yamato had expected to hear from Kakashi at the least but the silver haired Shinobi never came by or even caught up to him. Six years of waiting for a reunion with a man who got what he wanted and left without a word. Between a yearning to be close to Kakashi again, the unknown future and what it meant after it was all said and done, and the feelings he harbored inside, he didn't quite know what to make of it. Was their night a "one-night stand"? Did this make him easy? He rolled his eyes at his ridiculous self.

_Jiraiya and Tsunade left the hospital room that Kakashi was in. Yamato couldn't hold back his smile. It was impossible for him to control it. Their last night together had left an uneasiness inside._

"_It's been a long time, Tenzo" Kakashi smiled up at him._

"_Hai. I wish our reunion could have happened under better circumstances" _

"_Hm, that would have been nice. But that's my fault, isn't it?"_

"_You slept with me, retire from the Anbu days after, I never heard from you." A bit of bitterness expressed through his voice._

"_I understand if you hate me"_

"_I don't hate you, Senpai. I never did. I was a bit disappointed at first but my respect for you is still strong. I will look after your students until I am relieved to return to Anbu" Yamato bowed slightly to Kakashi to show his respect. Without another word, Yamato left. Kakashi closed his eyes and lay back down, sighing in frustration._

Hearing a quiet shuffle, Yamato glanced over his shoulder. A silver puff of hair was close. Kakashi's warmth was radiating into Yamato's back as he snuggled close.

"Are you awake?" Kakashi whispered.

Yamato nodded, his heart beat quickening.

"Can we talk?"

Yamato slowly sat up and followed Kakashi to the top of the waterfall. Naruto was still asleep down below, unaware. The poor boy was naive of how everyone in this village was connected. During his briefing of Team Kakashi, Tsunade mentioned the connection between Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto to the Fourth Hokage. It surprised him but he swore to her he would never tell Naruto.

"What is it, Senpai?" Yamato rested a hand on his hip.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of his words.

"The night we slept together.."

Yamato's brows raised in surprise. He didn't expect Kakashi to bring it up nor even want to talk about it.

"I should have told you before I had been planning on leaving Anbu. I didn't retire to avoid you, it was something I had considered long before that night. Leaving Anbu meant I wouldn't be able to see you anymore and I'm sorry it ended that way, Tenzo"

"Yamato." He corrected as he crossed his arms.

"Yamato." Kakashi looked down at his feet as he repeated after his kohai.

After a short pause, Yamato answered, "I accept your apology. I honestly thought you perhaps used me for sex. But I know better than to think that low of you. You're not like that. Am I right?"

"I am not one for marriage and I could never bring a child into our world knowing there was a greater chance of it ending up another orphan. I won't put any child through that. I never had relationships. Not because I didn't want one, I never found anyone I wanted to protect and love. But when I was with you in Anbu, I never desired someone as I do for you. You're funny and wonderful. I have this yearning inside that compels me to make you happy. I want to make you smile and I want to spend my days with you whether we are fighting foe or lying under a tree together. I wanted to see you again; I wanted to try for something more than just a one night stand. I wanted a future with you. Everything had been poor timing on my part, cowardness for not telling you then. I'm glad I can finally get this off my chest. I hope it's not too late. "

Yamato was silent, staring with those large dark eyes. He didn't know what to say to the older jonin. He was truly at a loss for words. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he felt anxious. Kakashi took the silence for an answer and turned to walk away.

Unable to control himself, Yamato took hold of Kakashi's wrist, pulling him to face him. He slid a finger into Kakashi's mask, pulling it down enough to kiss Kakashi's pale lips. Kakashi's long fingers caressed Yamato's cheek. The kiss was slow yet passionate opposed to the kisses they shared so long ago. There was more than just lust behind it. The feelings, the connection, it was there.

"Don't think you can throw words out like that and expect a perfect ending like in your books. You kept me waiting for six years." Yamato's face guard clinked against Kakashi's forehead protector.

"I will patiently wait another six for you to give me an answer" Kakashi caressed Yamato's face.

Yamato smiled, averting his eyes. The butterflies in his stomach were giving his heart wings.

"Man, you're good."

Kakashi laughed, hugging Yamato closer to him.

As the fire crackled in the air of the late night, Kakashi's fingers laced with Yamato's under the covers as they fell asleep peacefully under the moonlight.

Author's note: Review, please. What did you like, what didn't you like, do you think they make a good couple?

Shameless plugging of my other Naruto fanfics ^_^

KankuroxKiba - s/7726082/1/Struggle_through_the_Sand_and_Leaves

NejixGaara - s/8011013/1/Secrets_that_should_not_be_kept

KankuroxIno - s/7882948/1/If_I_had_known_then_whats_so_obvious_now


End file.
